I Love You, Oneechan
by MckayZielke
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is just a regular kid in high school, he never really had a girlfriend, and he wasn't sure if he even wants one. Then a girl w/ a duel personality and a strange prossessive nature comes along and ruins everthing. NarutoxOc hiatis...


_Naruto stared in horror as the man named Orochimaru roughly pulled his sister's legs apart and slammed his hard erection into her pussy. She screamed in pain as tears weld up in her beautiful black eyes, sheer will power and pride alone kept them from falling as the man continued to rape her._

_Her hands were bound above her head and she was naked beneath the adult. He had a knife that happily bit into her skin whenever the evil man decided for it to. She whimpered in pain, exciting the man into harder and faster thrusts. He angled himself so that the attachment he was wearing would rip her from the inside, which made her scream at him to stop, unable to hold back her pleas and anger any longer. A single tear slipped out of her right eye and he lapped it up with his freakishly long tongue. He tilted his head and bit into her neck, drawing blood and drinking it greedily as he pulled out of her and spilled his seed onto her flat stomach and full breasts, drinking in the sight of her hard breathing, wet pussy streaming with cum and blood, body twitching with the afterimage of pain and forced pleasure, and he immediately became hard once more. He did this everyday; fucked the precious teenager in front of the blonde boy until she passed out from blood loss or exhaustion, then he left and would not return until he wanted more time inside of the girl. He had servants feed them with healthy amounts of food but hardly any other care was thought to be given to them._

_He never once touched the blonde, no if he did not feel like fucking the girl himself he would sometimes have the blonde fuck her regardless of the fact that they were siblings while he watched, masturbating. If he felt like taking the girl while they were in the middle then he would tell the boy to move and he would step in, uncaring of how close to climax they might have been._

_But he never, ever touched the blonde._

_Orochimaru slammed within her again, sheathing himself fully and she tensed around him, her hands twisting in the leather that bound her to the bed as she fought for control over herself. She had been force-fed an aphrodisiac by Orochimaru's medic named Kabuto and her body wanted so much more while her mind screamed no._

_The high school student came before Orochimaru and she hated herself for it as he pulled out once more and he suddenly pulled her up by her midnight black hair and came on her face, marking her, dirtying her looks with his semen. Orochimaru pulled off the painful attachment and then he shoved his cock into her mouth, almost chocking her with his thick member and he looked over at the blonde who couldn't take his eyes off of them. The black haired man did not like not being able to touch something he was feeding._

_He pushed her head all the way down his cock and he exploded into her mouth, feeling utterly satisfied except for one last thing that he wanted to do. He grabbed her and flung her onto her stomach, facing her baby brother. He commanded her to get on all fours and she complied hesitantly and then felt him at her entrance, pressing softly before plunging in and taking her again, for a final time. He pounded into her, her breasts swaying with his thrusts, her face twisting in pain at the horrid and sharp attachment on his dick._

_He climaxed over her backside before walking out of the room, throwing a towel at the girl laying exhaustedly on the bed before closing and locking the door._

_"Naruto? Come here," the teen whispered a few minutes after Orochimaru left._

_The blonde complied, crawling over to her slowly; Orochimaru had bound him to the wall when he had first acquired them both but had soon learned that the boy became immobilized the moment he walked through the door._

_When Naruto reached the girl they heard the sounds of moaning from the room beside theirs. Orochimaru had an insane libido._

_Naruto crawled onto the black and silky bed and sat a little bit away from her: being Orochimaru's second favorite meant that they got a better room with nicer things but it also meant they got more attention from the man, which wasn't something anyone in the whore house wanted._

_Orochimaru's ultimate favorite of all time was a boy named Uchiha Sasuke who was no more than a year older than Naruto. His moans could be heard through the wall. It was odd that they would be his favorites because Orochimaru had acquired all three at the same time from the same school._

_"I'm sore, Naruto," she whispered weakly._

_Naruto looked down for a moment—unable to look at the semen still slipping down her beautiful face—as tears began to lightly cascade down his face and traced the three whisker-like scars on his tan cheeks. He looked up, grabbed the towel Orochimaru had dropped upon the bed and wiped off the sticky substance as best as he could._

_"Keiko-onee…" the boy whispered, tears still falling out of his eyes in a slow stream._

_Keiko sat up and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Shush, little one. It will all be alright."_

_"No it won't!" he cried hysterically, "We've been here for three months! No one is coming to save us! We're doomed to die here… Tsunade and Iruka…they forgot…" sobs racked his body as Keiko rocked him gently back and forth, rubbing patterns into his bare back. Orochimaru did not bother to clothe him in more than a pair of black silk boxers and Keiko in nothing._

_After about five minutes the boy passed out from crying so much and Keiko gathered him up into her lap and she watched him sleep, thinking about how she almost never cried. She wished she never gave Orochimaru the pleasure of her tears but he did the most horrid things…_

_She looked down at the boy sleeping in her arms again to distract herself from her more depressing thoughts; his blonde, almost yellow hair stuck out in every direction possible, his tan skin was lean with muscles that of a ninja, small yet strong, the boy's seal (from some urban legend that their father had cursed him with, no one really believed in it except for those that had seen the other spirit take over Naruto's body) appeared on his stomach which meant he was having a good dream, his sky blue eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids and his eye lashes added a girly effect to his innocent look that drove many of Orochimaru's customers into a large state of lust which she would have to sate with her own body._

_No one touched Naruto but her._

_She noticed that his lips were set into a slight pout and a blush appeared on his cheeks, which made her smile sadly. Keiko didn't look away from the younger boy as he slept, her aching body begging to drift off but her mind vehemently refused._

_"I love you, Naru-chan and I will do everything in my power to save you from this hell we have found ourselves in."_

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Naruto cried out, sitting up in bed, sweat covering his chest and sticking his thin blanket to his body. In his dreams the man had come back and had just been about to do 'that' again to his…wait, what was she? Naruto's mind drew a blank on to what he had called the beautiful girl from his dream. The girl's face, hair, body type, even her sex became blurred to the point that the blonde teen could not recall if it had been male or female.

Naruto looked over at his digital clock that said it was five o' clock in the morning in bright red letters and grumbled something about having fifty more minutes of sleep before he had to get up and go to high school.

So forty minutes later the blonde pulled himself out of his bed and looked into his small cabinet with dread. He hadn't done laundry in a week and he most definitely didn't have enough clothes to get him through two weeks, let alone three. He shuffled through the clothes, smelling them all and finding them unsuitable for school. Naruto groaned when his nose caught the scent of his friend Sasuke and knew that he would have no choice but to wear the bastard's clothes.

Naruto—fully dressed in a navy blue shirt and white shorts that he thought looked horrendous—made a cup of instant ramen impatiently while tapping a sandled—ugh—foot against his cheap, cracked, sunken floor. When it was done he devoured the unhealthy food with a relish and put on his happy façade before bursting out of the house with a loud cry of hello to no one in particular. One of his neighbors—who had been outside at the time—scowled at him and told him to shut the hell up before walking back into his dingy apartment and slamming the door with a fines that Naruto admired.

A curse fell from the blonde's lips when he saw his bus arrive a block away from his apartment. He rushed down the stairs, taking them three at a time to reach the bottom in time to catch the yellow Twinkie to school. His breath came in gasping huffs as he hobbled up the steps of the dirty bus and he sat down heavily in the first seat, as far away from the other teens as possible.

Sleeping on the bus was the only thing he could do.

When he arrived at school he saw his best friends Sakura and Sasuke waiting for him, Sakura a look of adoration upon her pretty face, and Sasuke with his usual look of annoyance and scowl turned toward Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura!" he had gotten over his childhood crush on Sakura a couple of months after Sasuke had been retrieved from the pedophile Orochimaru. Naruto inwardly shuddered at the thought of that evil man and the nightmares he brought forth.

The worst thing about it, though was that no judge had the balls to put him behind bars. He had too many influences, his hands went into pockets that couldn't get him out, and no one messed with him.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura then proceeded to glomp him. Unfortunately for more than one person Sakura had begun to like the blonde after he had stopped liking her. It had been an instantaneous transformation that had hurt more than one person in the process.

"Ne, teme?" Naruto asked as he pried Sakura off his arm.

"What dobe?" the cold raven haired boy asked in a melodious voice that sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

Naruto did his best to ignore the tremors like he always did since he had found out that he had a crush on Sasuke. He wasn't sure if he was gay or not because the thought of touching a girl was just disgusting to him while he loved the way their bodies were curved; the thought of touching a guy wasn't exactly appealing to him but he wouldn't mind trying it…again. "Where were you last night? We were supposed to meet up, baka!"

"Stop whining like a brat. I couldn't go." Sasuke's eyes bore into Naruto's in an unsettling way.

_At least he didn't forget like last time. _"Why?"

"Naruto-kun, I would have come over if you had asked me!" Sakura whined loudly in his ear and not for the first time Naruto wished she had never even started to like him. What was with the pink haired blob and liking guys who were unavailable anyway?

"I felt like…" whatever else Sasuke was going to say was cut off by the arrival of their teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

"You're late!!!" Sakura and Naruto screamed at the top of their lungs the moment they caught sight of the white haired sensei.

Neither of them seemed to notice the girl a little older than themselves who was standing in Kakashi's shadow.

The old pervert held up his hands in surrender before he began to babble; "I'm sorry, on the way here I was stopped by this very lovely young lady asking me where…"

"Liar!" the two eccentric teens yelled.

"I don't think he is," the distant Uchiha stated quietly, his eyes tracing over the voluptuous curves that this girl possessed and was showing off with very tight jeans and a black cut-off shirt, her lower belly—taut with muscle—and a low V for her generous chest.

"Really?" Naruto looked at Kakashi for a moment before looking behind him at the timid looking girl standing there, shyly looking at her feet instead of at anyone present. They were bare of shoes and Naruto wondered how she had managed to get away with that.

"Yes, Naruto, really." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously, eyeing the three students before him. "Well, this is Keiko, a transfer student from Udahara High." The teens stared in awe at the girl; just being accepted by Udahara was an accomplishment, seeing as it was the school only for kids with an IQ of one hundred seventy and higher. "These are my personal pupils, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and…"

"Uzumaki Naruto," the teen's name slid out of the timid girl's mouth with slow ease, like she knew him. The group looked at each other and wondered if the others standing with them had felt a chill rush down their spines or not.

"Yeah…ha-ha…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a nervous way, just now realizing the girl's eyes had not left him once since she had noticed him.

It was kind of creepy.

They all stood around, not sure what to do now that the introductions were over with. The girl, apparently named Keiko, was looking at Naruto, her timidness slinking away and a more possessive side was taking precedence. She watched Naruto, eyeing him like she was comparing him to something.

"I think I might know you," she whispered but no one heard.

"Well, Keiko-san and I have a couple of formalities that we still need to take care of with Tsunade-sama…"

"Baka! You're supposed to do that first thing!" Sakura yelled, she was not at all happy seeing this girl eyeing Naruto with those cold black eyes. The pink haired girl glanced at Sasuke and saw that the Uchiha was fuming mad. At least she wasn't alone with this feeling…

"It's not like I can leave you kids all by yourselves." Kakashi shrugged before walking out of the room, Keiko right behind him after giving Naruto a playful wink.

The silver haired teacher and the black haired girl were about halfway down the hall before they noticed that the other three hadn't followed them. "Oi! Are you coming or what?" yelled Kakashi, causing several teachers to poke their heads out and glare at them.

"Hai!" all three called out before hastily following him to the main office.


End file.
